A New World By Your Side
by LyraCat
Summary: "What about you, Link? What will you do now?" Zelda questioned, looking at him with a smile. He paused; wondering what to say – wondering what she had been about to say the moment before fate tore them apart, only to bind them closer than ever from all they faced. (Post-SS Zelink one-shot since I didn't realize it was Zelink week until the last day. xD)


The final chord of the Ballad of the Goddess was carried on the breeze; leaving Link and Zelda standing atop the statue that had fallen from the sky above, resting once more in its rightful place from millennia ago. The girl who endured a great destiny - along with the boy who became a hero - finally found the peace they had so desperately wished for since the pivotal moment that sparked their separate yet intertwined journeys.

Letting out a sigh, the divinity reincarnated as a mortal turned to the one who had saved her and all she held dear. A smile curved across her lips and in response Link's gaze met sky blue eyes, his expression peaceful and calming as he waited for her to speak.

"I… I think I want to live here. I always want to feel the solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce," she paused, glancing to the sacred golden triangles that hovered behind them. Her sight met his once again; smile wider than it was a moment ago. "What about you, Link? What will you do now?"

He paused for a split-split second, contemplating her questions. Ever since it all began, he never had a choice in any of it – everything was decided long ago, before his time. But now… Now he was free.

Link smiled, beaming joyously at Zelda. The one before him giggled the slightest in response to his expression; their Loftwings riding the wind and gracefully flying past the two - together. With their actions came to his mind a memory. A memory of the final moment that they were innocent - unburdened by the knowledge of what fate held in store for them. Link's expression became serious for a moment, consciousness vividly recalling Zelda's frightened face as the tornado tore her from the sky, and his side. He shook that sorrow from his mind, embracing the happiness of her joy here and now.

"I'm not quite sure…" his voice eventually drifted. Link looked to the harp in his hands, then gazed out over the woods of Faron, knowing there was still much to explore; still much to find out there in the vast new world he raced through to be by her side once more. A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke again. "Actually… I think I'd like to live on the surface too."

"I… was hoping you'd say that," Zelda replied, stepping towards him. Link turned to face her smiling expression, for the briefest moment wondering if she would push him off the statue just as she did the day of the ceremony where they had played the roles of ones they were all along.

"Were you afraid I would leave you? After all I've been through to see you again?" he chuckled. Zelda didn't immediately respond, eyes drifting from his for a moment, her countenance becoming the same as it was when she uttered the unfinished words from their flight after the closing of the ceremony. Link became worried, wondering what she was about to say then, and what she would speak now. Before he had the chance to ask, she spoke nervously.

"No. Well, m-maybe yes - not like that, though," Zelda sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She didn't know just how she would bring it up, afraid that Link wouldn't accept it. "What I mean is…" She took a breath before continuing. "Do you… remember when we were flying together?" Zelda questioned, realizing after her words just how unlikely it would be that he recalled such an insignificant moment as that after everything he'd seen.

"Yeah?" he tilted his head the slightest. Link put the harp away, afraid he might absentmindedly pluck at the strings to break the suddenly somewhat tense air around them. "I remember. Zelda, is everything okay?"

"Yes! It's okay. Everything is fine…" she spoke rapidly, looking at him with the first syllable, then quickly averting her gaze as she mumbled the rest. She gazed down at her hands, interlacing her fingers and twiddling her thumbs.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything," Link reassured, looking to her concerned. Zelda brought her gaze to his, trying to smile. She took a deep breath to calm herself, continuing where she left off.

"Well, I-I never got to finish what I was saying…" her voice drifted; Zelda was afraid that he might see the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Zelda! Do you have a fever? Your face is red," Link asked, shock taking hold of his expression as he placed his palm on her forehead, brushing aside her golden bangs and leaning his face close to hers so he might feel the temperature of his own skin pressed against the back of his hand to compare.

Zelda stiffened, not expecting his sudden closeness. For some reason she was uneasy; much more so than the last time they stood atop the statue together, and even the time she was about to say this same statement previously. She feared her face brightened even more as he stared into her eyes with his matching blue ones.

"You don't feel like you're running a fever…" Link drifted, but didn't move from the position they stood in.

She swallowed, wondering just how long they would stay like this. Zelda slowly reached her chin forward as her heart raced. She _was_ going to say it, but with them like this…

Before her rational mind had a chance to object to the spontaneous action, she gently placed her lips to his, quickly pulling her mouth away once more but not daring to let his comforting hand leave her forehead.

"I love you," she said quietly, but with a small giggle in response to his widened eyes. Although she was anxious about how he would take it - and that of her own move moments ago - she couldn't help but let out the chortle of joy at his face. It too, red like hers.

Link was frozen, unable to move from the unexpected actions by the girl he always secretly wished felt the same way towards him, as he did to her.

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead," Zelda spoke with a smile. She was no longer nervous, but happy. Eventually Link blinked, slowly drawing back from her and removing his hand from Zelda's forehead, face still flushed.

He shook his head, blinking a few more times as his brain tried to process what had just happened. He didn't know how long it was before his gaze met hers once again and he spoke.

"…Was that what you were about to say? Right before the tornado, I mean."

Zelda giggled the slightest, nodding her head.

Link smiled in response, letting out a sigh and reaching out to her. He pulled the girl who wasn't just a Goddess in a past life, but this one as well, close to him; wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in the hair that looked and smelled like sunshine as he whispered the phrase of care and dedication back to her.

"I love you too, Zelda."

* * *

 **A/N: So… Yeah. I kinda didn't realize it was Zelink week until the _last day_ … Oops? ^^;**  
 **Anyway, I've actually had this idea for quite a while now and there was a really pathetic draft just sitting in my unfinished fanfiction folder on my laptop. Once I realized that most of Zelink week happened without my knowledge, I thought I might as well dig this up and do a touch of editing then post it since it kinda fits the final theme (and the first one, I guess) xD**


End file.
